


Everyone Else Is Doing It

by libco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is not happy about his son’s choice in Halloween Costumes.</p><p>Written for 2013 HP Halloween on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Else Is Doing It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiHnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/gifts).



> Thanks to [anemptymargin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin) for beta-ing outside her fandom! Now go read her stuff too!

“No, absolutely not! No son of mine is going out looking like that!”

“But Dad, everyone else is!”

“I don’t care Scorpius! You are a Malfoy and as such I expect a certain level of decorum and that will not do!”

“Draco, it’s Halloween, let him dress a little crazy.”

Draco sputtered incoherently, “But, but, aarghh! Look at him!” He pointed at the Harry Potter replica standing before him.

Hermione laughed.

Draco glared at her.

“Can’t you see he’s only doing it to wind you up?’

James laughed. “Dad it was brilliant! You were totally off your rocker about it. I can’t wait to hear everyone else’s stories. “

“Everyone else?”

“I told you everyone else is doing it.  Rose is going as mom...”

Hermione snorted. Hermione and Draco did not get on with the Parkinson-Weasleys.  Hermione couldn’t believe that Ron married that bitch Parkinson, Pansy couldn’t believe that Draco married a muggleborn, Draco couldn’t believe that Pansy had married a Weasley, and Ron couldn’t believe that Hermione had married that prat Malfoy.

“Hugo is going as Headmaster Snape.”

Draco chortled with glee.

“Lily is going as Mrs. Parkinson-Weasley”

Hermione snickered, Ginny hated Pansy.

“And James is going as you.”


End file.
